vampire Heart
by Silver Sun3
Summary: Loosly based on the song Vampire Heart by HIM. Severus wants to know the warmth that he's been denied his whole life, but who is willing to give it to him? And now with his little secret, can he even trust himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the song. Though if anyone wants to give me Ville or Snape I'll gladly accept :P

A/N I strongly suggest you read these lyrics! It's a great song :D

**"Vampire Heart"**

You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)

Let me bleed you this song of my heart before  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent I hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me (Like you held on to life)  
Like you held on to life  
(When all fears came alive and entombed me)  
My vampire heart

Love me (Like you love the sun)  
Like you love the sun  
(Scorching the blood in my)  
My vampire heart

The sun rises unfailingly every morning as if its sole purpose in life is to obstruct my peace, just as everyone else seems to enjoy. Dumbledore, those snot-nosed kids, the Death Eater's, the list is endless. Not that the sun could offer me any peace of course. It only succeeds in unsettling me. Even before everything was said and done the suns rays were a constant nuisance with my pale skin ever attracting painful burns. My Dungeons are quite a welcome refuge, especially now that I've been rendered no better than that mutt Lupin. But alas, duty calls and now, at the last second the classroom is filling up…

He took his place at the back of the classroom leering at all those who dared look up and meet his unfailing gaze. The instructions had been on the board since he first entered the classroom half an hour ago. Of course he knew only one person in this class could make this potion properly. Hermione Granger, the wizarding prodigy. Yes, she was quite a remarkable creature. Severus knew that she strove for his approval, but he also knew that until Voldemorte's reign ended he could never encourage her. He was under constant scrutiny by his Slytherins. He could practically see them taking notes of his behaviour as if he was a lesson being taught. Just then, Neville Longbottom caught his eye.

"Longbottom, how many aphids are to go in the potion?" he asked the now cowering boy. In his mind, the word 'boy' was emphasized.

"Th-three sir," he muttered with no trace of confidence.

"Really Longbottom? Are you willing to stake your life on that?" At this Neville noticeably paled. Casting his eyes downward he replied, "No, sir."

"Well, seeing as in this class that's what it comes down to, I suggest you are willing to bet your life before you do anything in this class from now on." Hopefully that got through to the walking accident. "And five points from Gryffindor. The instructions aren't on the board for my own benefit." He couldn't help the look of utter respect on Miss Granger's face at his little speech. It was odd to see her give him such a look. Only three emotions had been directed towards him before, fear, contempt and pity. It made him realize how much he yearned for someone, anyone, to see him as more than a monster or a pawn in a battle of wills. Perhaps Miss Granger is that someone.

A/N: Yes, it's short, but this is only the prologue, the normal chapters will be much longer, and should be up soon!


	2. Night Watchman

Night Watchman

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: YAY! So many people love HIM! Therefore, I love you:D It's still short, but I didn't have too much time so bear with me!

The dim light of the sconces placed shadows over those who dared walk the castle halls at night. Snape of course had no problem with this as it was his night to patrol, and the shadows were what he liked best. He revelled in the time while the halls were still dark, quiet and free of the arrogant children. Yes, this was his favourite time. Approaching the kitchens, he noticed the painting was ajar. He sneered maliciously at the thought…he could chastise students without the emotional scarring that accompanies seeing couples ripping off each others clothes. Crouching through the portrait, he heard voices that prompted him to hide among the shadows. If there was one thing that Snape enjoyed, it was eavesdropping. Blackmail was how he thrived in life.

"We made it with absolutely NO run in with the Great Git of the dungeons!" he heard Ron cheer. Ah yes, Snape was well aware of the nicknames circulating through Hogwarts.

"Ron, he's you're Professor, have some respect," he heard Hermione intervene.

"Respect? How can anyone have respect for a bat? They're a nuisance that live in the same conditions they interact with…cold and dark." Of course, on Potter could think up something so…profound.

"For heavens sakes, he is not a bat! And even if he was I don't see why you'd admit it! You'd actually admit you were being taught by a bat, who's IQ, not to mention magical powers far surpassed your own by probably a thousand times?" Her swift rebuttal sent something akin to warmth radiating ever so slightly in the depths of Severus' heart.

"Geeze Hermione! What, do you love the git or something? You'd think by the way you were defending him," Ron muttered. A condescending glare could be seen crossing Hermione's face. It was Harry who answered though.

"Ron, honestly! How could anyone love him? It's not like he even deserves it!" A thoughtful sigh escaped Hermione's lips. She tilted her head up as if she was remembering something important to her.

"Love me when I least deserve it, for that's when I need it most," she quoted. It was simple and yet it touched Severus' heart in a way nothing else ever had. The boys looked at her in disgusted shock.

"Where did you ever hear that?" In any other situation the look on Ron's face would have been priceless.

"A book of Proverbs and Prayers I got when I was younger," she smiled absentmindedly but at the looks on their faces she let out a defeated huff. Severus could see this was ending and decided it would be least awkward to catch them out in the hallway, so soundlessly he crept back through the portrait and once more emerged into the shadows. The first to leave was Hermione, who left mere seconds after he was hidden from sight. Though Harry and Ron were no where no where to be seen behind her. After her little speech and his much larger dislike for the boys than her, he decided he'd let her pass and wait for the boys to leave. He didn't even think that normally he would have caught her first and then descended upon the boys once they left the portrait themselves. Oh well, what he didn't realize couldn't hurt him. She was well out of sight when the two boys were unfortunate enough to decide to leave.

"Potter, Weasley, let me be the first to inform you that the school rules do not infact, exclude the two of you. If there is one thing that displeases me most it is ignorance and you two, I'm afraid, are ignorance personified. Why don't we just skip the excuses and go right to detentions shall we?" Once this was over he knew he'd go to bed with a feeling of accomplishment. Their eyes were wide, expressions indignant. He lived for moments like these, which was a sad thought in itself. "Tomorrow night at eight with Filch. I'm sure your…assistance will be greatly appreciated." There was almost a cold sort of chuckle in his voice. "Oh, and twenty point from Gryffindor for being out after hours and stealing from the kitchen. I'd suggest you return before anyone else comes along, I hear Mrs. Norris has been quite restless lately," he sneered as he turned away. A good sleep he would have indeed.

Breakfast the next morning held only annoyance for Hermione. Honestly! Sometimes she didn't know why she even bothered with these boys. Luckily, over the years she had learned to tune them out when they were being particularly irritating. In a vain attempt to imply she wasn't listening or at least that she didn't care what they had to say, she flipped her long curls over her shoulder and held up the daily profit in front of her face. It was almost dizzying watching her almond eyes race across the words. Speed reading was essential, and quite simple with all the reading she did. Still the boys complained on. In the background she could vaguely hear, "And you respect him! With the lashing we got yesterday, all because we were hungry! Seriously, you're both mental!" Yes, there were times when tuning Ron out saved her IQ from dropping. Life was a constant struggle to keep her IQ from dropping let alone rising! With circumstances like that, why wouldn't anyone read the amount she does?


	3. Dumbledore has lost it

**Dumbledore Has Lost It**

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: VOTES! Should Snape be a virgin or not? Review and tell me!

Chapter #3:

"Headmaster, it's as we feared," Severus stated with wary indifference. Or so anyone else would think, but Dumbledore could hear the urgency in his voice.

Fire burned in the wall sconces giving off a pleasant glow to the Headmaster's office. Across his desk in a plush red chair sat Severus. His long fingers were steepled in front of him, just below his chin. This was his official thinking pose as Dumbledore liked to think of it.

"How did this come about?" he asked calmly, running a hand through his long silvery beard. For a moment Snape could only furrow his brow in concentration.

"If you recall, I told you how he was working on trying to find a way to dig through people's memories, rather than just seeing what they were currently thinking. It appears that he has succeeded."

"But Severus, you are a master at occlumency! How could this happen?" Though Dumbledore didn't seem overly upset, Snape could see the lines of worry creasing his face.

"Yes well I've not quite mastered the art of occlumency while unconscious," he said wryly.

"Well what of it then?" This is where Snape let his uncertainty with the situation slip through. He nervously wrung his hands in his lap, avoiding the headmaster's eyes.

"He wants me to 'infect' Miss Granger as he so nicely put it. His reasoning was that after such a thing happened she would be compelled to the dark and bring more inside information to the dark side. He said that breaking Potter was merely a bonus." The Headmaster gave an unsettling grin.

"Well, you'd better get to it then!" was all Dumbledore said. Snape could only gawk at him.

"Excuse me Headmaster?"

"Ah my dear boy, Hermione is a strong girl, not to mention a worthy companion, and he never stated you force her to join the ranks of the Deatheaters. She will understand that this is to keep you safe. She is a bright girl; she will do it for the order."

"Headmaster really! She is only seventeen! How do you expect her to deal with this?"

"With you of course! Severus my dear boy, you are a recluse, and that is only suitable for widows, which I know for a fact you are not."

"I have no time to take care of a petulant Gryffindor. I'm afraid we will have to find another way." Snape crossed his arms over his chest in finality even though he knew his efforts were futile against this man.

"Not take care of her Severus, guide her, teach her. You are her professor after all; you do it on a daily basis anyway!" Snape could only give a sigh of defeat and ask the rhetorical question that seemed to end so many of their conversations.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Do you have to ask?" Dumbledore smiled after his ally as he huffed and stormed out of the room with one last demand.

"Fine, you set everything up and call me when you need me." With that he was gone. He was fuming as he stalked down the halls, making student's part for him to pass. Mainly it was because he lied to Albus and what he had to lie about. You see, Severus wasn't at all thrilled with the situation, but the time spent with Hermione wasn't the problem. It was the little spark that awoke in his chest at the idea of it. It was the little truth that he looked forward to the companionship...her companionship. It was unnerving and confusing. Something he really didn't want to dwell on. It was seconds before he realized he had stopped in front of the portrait guarding his chambers. At fist glance it seemed completely black, but in the shadows lurked capere, the panther. "Black Heart" he murmured, sounding as if he was talking to himself. The panther moved aside so Snape could step through the shadows of the portrait into his chambers. To his surprise, Dumbledore was standing in front of the stone hearth brushing off soot next to Miss Granger who stood nervously at his side. Glancing around with cautious interest at all the sculptures, tapestries and ornate shelves filled with rows upon rows of books. Snape subconsciously took pleasure in her approval. "You don't waste time do you Albus?" He sneered, trying to distract himself from his own rapidly beating heart. To the one not on the receiving end of this 'ritual' it was quite intimate. It was like you were giving a part of yourself. Albus just smiled at him knowingly. It was then that he noticed Hermione had moved from beside Dumbledore to where she presently stood right in front of him. Her dark doe eyes looked up at him in what looked like wonder. She was toying with his emotions without even knowing it and the worst part was he couldn't do a thing about it.

"I'll leave you to it then," Dumbledore said before hopping back into the fireplace and returning to his office.

"I assume Albus has explained this to you?" he asked warily.

"Yes sir." And with that she moved her hair to the side, exposing the soft skin on her neck to him. Leaning down, he grazed the flesh with his teeth and couldn't help the pleasure that flooded him at her soft intake of breath. It happened too quickly for him. Her latching on to him from the quick searing pain and him latching on to her for the sheer sake of the moment. It was bliss and all too soon he was pulling back and applying a glamour charm over the mark on her neck. She still held him tightly looking quite dazed. "It's over?" She seemed disappointed, or maybe it was just wishful thinking. Snape wasn't one to lie to himself.

"It's over."


End file.
